koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Gong
Chen Gong starts his career under Cao Cao, but he is best known as Lu Bu's adviser and main strategist. Role in Games Although he starts as an officer under Wei, Chen Gong usually isn't named or seen until he serves under Lu Bu. He is usually seen in only a few battles in the series, mainly any that involve an independent and rogue Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Chen Gong defects from the Wei forces at Yan Province. He opens Ji Castle from the inside, isolating his former allies and joining Lu Bu's army thereafter. He plays a larger supporting role as army advisor in Lu Bu and Diao Chan's stories in Dynasty Warriors 6, offering plans for Lu Bu's rise and seeing through the maiden's treachery. Chen Gong states that he is interested in his lord's character, finding Lu Bu to be an enjoyable and strong individual to watch. He continues to faithfully stay near Lu Bu in the Warriors Orochi series. He first served Orochi's army with his lord but revolts with Lu Bu. During Wu's story in the sequel, Chen Gong defends Yang Ping Gate in Lu Bu's absence. He coordinates the troops to confuse and ambush Sun Ce's army. Voice Actors *Norio Wakamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Historical Information Personal Info According to the Book of the Later Han, he was born in Dongjun, Wuyang Commandery. He was an upright and heroic individual who had many friends and was popular with the locals in his home. Although he held a high reputation, he was supposedly not the brightest individual. Xun Yu once commented on him as "talented but slow whilst making decisions". Lu Bu also didn't seem to actually rely on too many of his plans, though it wasn't due to Chen Gong's ability but rather due to his suggestively loose loyalty. It's unclear if Chen Gong was really aiming to work under anyone in the age, and some speculate that he was only scheming to take power for himself. In spite of the various unknown aspects of behavior in historic materials, fiction often depicts Chen Gong as an excellent and crafty tactician who is dearly devoted to Lu Bu. Life and Death When the land's chaos began, he was already reported to be near Cao Cao. He likely started to serve as Cao Cao's subordinate when Cao Cao ruled Dongjun. After the Yellow Turbans killed Liu Dai, the governor of Yanzhou, in 192, Chen Gong reported the event to Cao Cao. In response, his lord said, "A province without its ruler is equal to witnessing the extinction of a king. Chen Gong, I would like you to persuade the inner state for me. If you go promptly to the remaining officials, you will be able to rule the area with ease. This is what fuels the country, the true trade of a tyrannical king." Chen Gong went to the assistant governor and other ruling powers of Yanzhou and instead said, "The whole land is divided and your province is now without a ruler. Cao Dongjun (Cao Cao) has the power to give life to the land. If the province embraces him, I am sure the people will be at ease and they will not suffer." As a result, Bao Xin believed Chen Gong and Cao Cao gained the province. During the summer in 194, Cao Cao was in the midst of subjugating Tao Qian again. Around this time, Chen Gong conspired with the governor of Guangliang, Zhang Chao, and the palace guards, Xu Si and Wang Kai, for a revolt. While trying to reach to Zhang Chao, Chen Gong contacted his older brother, Zhang Miao. He appealed to him, "As the heroes rank rises and the whole land collapses, you are armed with 100,000 troops and are faced with four battles, only to turn around your sword for yet another suppression. You have enough power to become your own leader, and yet why do you only seek to be controlled and used by others?! As the province guards conquer the east and empty the strongholds, Lu Bu is brave man and there are none who dare disturb his battles. If he agrees to stay within Yanzhou and joins us, if the country's situation changes the age, then I too shall quickly desire the change with him." Soon after, Chen Gong and his conspirators revolted. Cao Cao had intended to lead troops and station them in Dongjun, but he was blocked by the Zhang brothers' forces. Lu Bu was granted entrance in Yanzhou and made Puyang his base. The commanderies from the lands of Juancheng, Dong'e, and Fan were all called to deal with Chen Gong's rebellion. Chen Gong lead troops to capture Dong'e, but the attack failed since his route was cut off by Xun Yu. As Cao Cao returned to Yanzhou in 195, he defeated Lu Bu's subordinate general, Xue Lan. According to the Book of Han, Cao Cao also killed another one of Lu Bu's subordinates, Li Feng. Cao Cao thought to attack Lu Bu now, but was dissuaded by Xun Yu, who thought it wise to wait until Chen Gong was separated from Lu Bu, leaving the enemy vulnerable to attack. Cao Cao agreed with the prospect and his troops were on stand by in the area. Lu Bu was able to reunite with Chen Gong a month or so later in the summer. With a total of 10,000 troops, they attacked Cao Cao. Comparatively fewer in number, Cao Cao's troops fell victim to ambushes, were attacked ruthlessly, and suffered a grievous defeat. Upon their victory, Lu Bu was able to finally leave Yanzhou and he escaped to Liu Bei in Xuzhou. After Hao Meng's rebellion, Chen Gong accused Cao Xing as a co-conspirator and testified that he should be held accountable for his master's actions. At one point in Cao Xing's testimony, the interrogated one accused Chen Gong of being the mastermind behind the rebellion and the latter's face turned red. Although others noticed this and tried to notion attention towards it, Lu Bu accepted Chen Gong as his general and paid no heed. By 198, Cao Cao started his conquest for Lu Bu in September. In the following month, they were at Pengcheng and Lu Bu's general, Hou Xie, was captured. Chen Gong pressed for an immediate attack, but Lu Bu refused as he wanted to wait and lure Cao Cao's troops into a trap. When Cao Cao arrives at the castle, he sends a letter in hopes to persuade Lu Bu to surrender. Lu Bu was ready to accept, but Chen Gong reflected on his crimes and stopped his master from surrendering. He reasoned, "In what way is that traitorous Cao Cao anything like my lord?! Even if we were to surrender now, it would be equal to throwing eggs at stone; we would never feel a moment's peace!" Chen Gong then said, "Cao Cao has come from a great distance, and can likely not last long with his conditions. If my lord leads his nearby cavalry outside the castle to raise morale, I shall lead the remaining troops to fortify our defense. If the enemy attacks my lord, I shall attack their flank. If the enemy attacks the castle, my lord can save us from the outside. My lord, our food will be exhausted in ten days. If we attack now, it is possible that we may win." Lu Bu agreed with the idea, but Lu Bu's wife mourned it. She cried, "Gongtai (Chen Gong) was once treated by Cao Cao as if he were his own child, but he forsaken everything to come here. If his relations with people of higher older are terrible, and something terrible were to happen, then I cannot be your wife!" Listening to his wife, Lu Bu discontinued the plan. The siege dragged on and countless fights were waged between the two parties. Chen Gong tried several times to appeal plans to Lu Bu, but his pleas were never answered. Demoralized by the water attack and by their lord, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu choose to surrender. They captured Chen Gong and took him with them. Lu Bu eventually fell in one final stand at the castle. When Chen Gong was brought before him by soldiers, Cao Cao asked his prisoner, "Gongtai (Chen Gong), you have always been so proud of your own intelligence. Do you still think highly of yourself now?" Chen Gong pointed at Lu Bu and said, "It is because he refused to listen to my words that we have sunken so low. If he had accepted my words, we would have never been held captive by you." Cao Cao laughed and then asked for his prisoner's reasoning for their current situation. Chen Gong responded by affirming his loyalty to his master, stating that dying prematurely would have been disrespectful. Cao Cao asked if his prisoner cared about the safety of his aging mother, and Chen Gong rebuffed that it would damage the country if a leader dared to hurt an elder, but her fate was open for the public to decide. Cao Cao asked the same regarding his prisoner's daughter and Chen Gong responded that the land would never support those who lacked benevolence, and restated that her life or death would be for the people to decide. As Cao Cao began to open his mouth, the prisoner suddenly stood and asked for his immediate execution according to military law. As he walked towards the executioner's block, Cao Cao saw him off with a crying visage but Chen Gong never turned back or responded. Moved by Chen Gong's death, Cao Cao looked after the safety of his family. He had Chen Gong's mother cared for until she died of old age and had his daughter married. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, Chen Gong was given a positive makeover. He was said to have given up his official post to follow Cao Cao, who was then on the run after an attempted assassination on Dong Zhuo, a tyrannical warlord holding the emperor hostage in the imperial court. However, he left Cao Cao when he thought the latter was not an upright man either. Category: Wei non-playable characters Category:Other non-playable characters